


The Very Hungry Jack

by shamemeonce



Series: The Very Hungry Jack [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Macro/Micro, Micro, NSFW, Noises, Oral, Size Difference, Small, TINY - Freeform, Vore, dubcon, giant, play, safe, soft, sounds, stomach, threat of digestion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamemeonce/pseuds/shamemeonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After snooping around in a worker's computer, Jack discovers something he can't stop thinking about. And misery does love company. SOFT VORE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the vore fans in borderlands who don't have any content](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+vore+fans+in+borderlands+who+don%27t+have+any+content).



> This will be SOFT VORE ONLY. No death, no digestion of tinies, no bones, or even implied digestion. The unnamed female character (who will remain such) will NOT be harmed fatally. It is Jack, so no promises on her complete safety.

She was happy with her job on Helios, doing nothing to put her in danger and just doing her job. It was nice, enjoyable even. She was never worried about being vented out through and airlock or being blackmailed. That is, until there was an ECHO in her inbox she never expected. It simply read “Come to my office for a performance report”. And it was real, everyone knew the true user of the account hjack69. Maybe, just maybe, this was her promotion for being such a diligent worker. Ecstatic at the thought, she primed and cleaned herself to the utmost of presentability and went to the CEO’s office, full of hope.

There was nothing really special about her arrival at his door. Just a clank and whirl as the doors open, showing the long walk to his desk. And there he was, sitting, eating pretzels. It was like a dream it was so perfect, her long, confident strides bringing her closer to her idol. Oh, how her heart fluttered at the approving smile tugging on his lips. This was the moment she never thought would actually happen, and here it was, happening.

He popped one last pretzel in his mouth before turning the chair to face her fully, elbows propping up to form a triangular shape under his chin. Seizing the moment to take charge, she straightens up and addresses her boss.

“You asked for me, Sir?”

There was that approving smile again as Jack leaned back in his seat.

“Yeah, I did. Seems like you’ve been a quiet, hard worker huh?” She nods and gives him a “Yes, sir.”

“No rivals, enemies, kills, or anything cool. Just… work.”

Her courage cracks, heart sinking as Jack leans forward, staring her down as his words cut her down.

“No friends, you came to Helios when you had no family, and all you do is work, go home, and masturbate to some kinky as hell stuff.”

Hot, red heat was her first reaction, denial her second.

“I used a different ip, cleared my browser and everything…!”

He just laughs, putting his elbow on the armrest to support his chin and wicked grin.

“That’s cute kiddo. I did start off in the same job as you, ya know. But I’m not here to kink shame you or anything, nah. Nothing like that.” Jack’s tone had turned heavy, cold eyes watching her sweat.

“You’re into some interesting things, kiddo. I didn’t mind going through your history, personally. Turns out I’m into some interesting things too now.”

His eyes were half-lidded, calm, and in control as she fretted silently before him. She knew what he was talking about. It was her darkest secret, and frankly she hated herself after every lustful session of watching or reading vore. A small kernel of hope he wanted to thank her, maybe even discuss it with her, kept her from breaking down completely in shame. Of course, he couldn’t actually eat her so that idea was dismissed. As wonderful as same size vore was, it was completely improbable. For humans at least. No, what she was terrified about was the idea of him finding the largest possible creature and feeding her to it. Hardcore vore wasn’t really her thing, but knowing Jack, that just might float his boat.

After what felt like an eternity for her, and a few seconds for Jack, he presses a button on his armrest and a hatch overhead opens. The sound made her spin around, stomach twisted hard as she waited to see what awful creature was about to descend upon her any moment now. Instead, a ray gun of sorts on a mechanical arm entered the room.

Confusion, realization, and cold, numbing fear earned Jack a choked sob from the female. He had waited several months for the gun to be ready, growing hungrier every day. It was gnawing at him, now that the time was so close. But like any good foodie, he wanted to savor it. Enjoy the kill, to say.

He leaned closer to her, across the desk, just enough to purr in her ear.

“You’ve lead a completely boring life, so I want to change that for you kitten. No one likes a boring drone. And how better than to indulge in your greatest desire~?” And before she can respond, or even work up the sense to run, the sharp click of a button signals the machine to start. Backing up, head shaking, she bumps into the desk, only to be grasped firmly by his large hands. Just as she begins to struggle, a bright light flashes through the room, and all Jack holds is air. Looking down, it doesn’t take long to spot the stunned and tiny person, swaying where they stand.

The look on Jack’s face was one of a man who just shot down a large game in one, clean shot. And that’s preciously what he had just done.


	2. Belly of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the mix-up in roles, Jack still decides to go with the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: oral vore, dubcon, stomach noises, and (non-real) threats of digestion. This is Jack, afterall.

Disorientation. That’s the first thing she realized. Everything was so much bigger now, and she was so very much smaller. It was such a strange feeling, but she didn’t have time to adjust, as Jack was making his way around the desk. With only one way out, she began to sprint for the door. Course, Jack took about 3 steps and caught up with her no problem, but that didn’t stop her from running. He wasn’t having any of that though, stomping in front of her so hard she falls. Quickly getting up and turning the other direction, she continues to sprint for freedom, looking up in time to see the sole of his sneaker raised over her head. With a terrified yelp, she zigs out from under his foot, only to be greeted by his left one. The game of cat and mouse continues until Jack is just shuffling his feet next to her as she tries to run. The rapid vibrations from his dance finally send her to the ground for good, curling up in a ball.

The poor thing was terrified, both of being stepped on like a bug (since the shrink ray worked, he could shrink others and didn’t really need her), or what else he might do. Since the latter was a much more obvious outcome, she begins to sob. A shaking, tiny ball of fear and helplessness. Crouching down, he watches her quietly before giving her a poke.

“Hey, come on. You’re the first person to see how handsome I am, down to pore! How can you not be friggin’ happy!”

The jokes aside, she was still very confused why she was still alive, slowly lifting her head up to look at him. With something to compare her size to, she realizes she’s at least 3 inches tall, but no more than 5. It was still hard to tell without a ruler, so she could only estimate her new height.

While figuring her height, Jack takes the calm moment to pick her up. This led to a lot of thrashing, but a quick squeeze in his fist gets that to stop.

“The hell is your problem, kiddo? I thought this was your numero uno fap material.”

He holds her in his palm, close enough to his face for him to see her’s properly. She looks at him, anger rising in her chest.

“I’m a pred too! Not prey! I’ve always wanted to be a pred!” she looks down at his palm, suddenly feeling uncomfortable being so close to his face. “A kind pred that kept them warm and safe….” she adds meekly

The slap to his forehead startles her, Jack groaning at his mistake.

“Sonuvataint I thought you liked that garbage because you wanted to get eaten up.”

Hope returns again and she looks up at him eagerly. Maybe this was just a big misunderstanding and no one has to get hurt. 

“W-Wait does that mean you’re not gonna eat me?”

He raises an eyebrow, returning his attention to her.

“Of course I am. I didn’t spend a stupid amount of money on that shrink gun thing to let you live in the walls of my office or whatever the hell you’d do on your own.”

Oh. Well. There goes hope again. Along with her breath as he begins to tip his palm towards his open mouth.

Grabbing onto his finger, she refuses to let go, even when dangling directly above his gaping maw. Jack shakes his hand up and down, trying to break her grasp, but she didn’t budge. With a low growl, he closes his mouth and yanks her off using his other hand. Now holding her by her legs, she had no hope of grabbing onto anything as he drops her into his mouth.

Wet and hot, she was pushed against the roof with his tongue flush against her entire body. His mouth opens again, head at normal tilt, giving enough light to see the slimy tunnel in front of her. Jack’s breath rolls against her hot and comes back in cool. She lies there dumbly, unable to tear her eyes away from the view. It was when that view started to get closer that she began to thrash and kick, grabbing for anything. But her efforts were all useless as he flicks his head back again, forcing her into the dark, viscous tube.

The feeling was everything he had hoped for, the fabled squirming prey being just as good as it sounded. With a thick and heavy swallow, Jack feels the girl struggle down his throat as a last means of escape, but it was pointless. She was his now, and gauging by her thrashing once she landed in his belly, he knew she knew too. It was simply too good and Jack lets out a long and low moan, cock already hard against his zipper. Hell, he didn’t even realize that had happened until he felt the pressure to relieve it. Sitting down in his chair again, he places a hand to his stomach and earns himself a kick. That only makes him twitch harder in need. Stroking himself to the succulent weight, she still makes desperate attempts to rebel in some way. Joke was on her though, Jack was enjoying the hell out of it. And with a satisfied grunt, he finishes under his desk, panting contently as he tucked the goods away. This was the best idea he had since he choked Tassiter to death. That was still on the top ten list though, but this one was definitely up there with it.

“So how’s it feel to be inside the most powerful man in this galaxy, huh?” Jack pats his stomach gently, pressing her against his insides. He let’s out a heavy pant, swearing under his breath. This was seriously too good. To his surprise, though, he hears her yell ‘fuck you’ pretty clearly.

Jack’s stomach was hot and slick, making it impossible to stand or even grab the walls. Her first thought when she entered the dark sack was that she would die instantly from the acid. But… there didn’t seem to _be_ any. It was a small victory, but it wouldn’t count for much if she didn’t find a way out. It was so active inside, squeezing, pushing, and moving her around. And as much as she hated to admit it, it felt good. The sultry walls rubbing more of his slime on her, his pressing her into him even harder, it was almost too much. Almost. The threat of death was still a powerful one so she continued to thrash and kick, only to be greeted by loud gurgles and rumbles from deep inside. Somewhere above was a loud bass, the sound of his heart beating, and quickly too. It wasn’t too long before his moans and panting could be heard, making her blush hard at the realization of the source. If she was to be prey, she would slightly content with knowing she was doing a good job of it. He did seem to rather enjoy her moving, being pinned between his stomach walls again as pats his belly. Of course, Jack was being an ass, so she told him where to stuff it. 

“I told ya kitten. You are the luckiest person in the universe right now. Be more grateful why don’tcha.” He stretches, his guts gurgling from the pretzels he had earlier. With a sly smile, he leans to the side of the chair, eyes on his full belly. 

“Hear that? That’s what’s going to happen to you if you don’t show me some respect. I’m still your boss afterall. So consider this. I promote you to my personal prey, _or_ I demote you to being my shit. How ‘bout it?” What she didn’t know was that Jack had some rather extensive surgery done on his insides, the most important one being the reduction in size of his stomach valve. Not only would it keep her from passing into his gut, but it was also part of his new diet plan, one of those new trends to help you eat less or something. So it was a win-win for him, and a lifesaver for her.

With a heavy swallow, she nods, then realizes he has no way of knowing she just nodded, so she speaks with a shaky voice. 

“Ok. I’ll… I’ll be your prey.” 

His grins widens and Jack gives her a pat in approval.

“Atta girl.” 

With that, he sticks two fingers down his throat (a trick he was familiar with since high school) and she’s forced back up and onto his desk with a load of slime. Taking a moment to spit out the gunk, Jack admires his work with a smile. 

“Welcome to the high life, kid. You’ll get to sample some of Hyperion’s best food, drinks, and fine products. Course, that’s after I’ve enjoyed them first~” 

Oh god. He was really into it, wasn’t he?


	3. Wrapped Around His Pinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a change of heart, Jack decides to return the favor.

“So. How did you like it?” Jack leans back and pats his stomach, grinning at her. She turns red, standing up to better clean off the gunk, and to avoid his eyes.

“W-Well I was surprised by the fact I _didn’t_ die.”

"Oh, yeah. Part of my new diet." He closes his eyes, hands behind his head.

"... What, of me?" 

Jack laughs at that whole heartedly, even wiping a tear away 

"Aww man I didn't even think of it like that. But yeah, yeah you could say so. In actuality, it kinda... w-what's the word. Evolved? Yeah, evolved my stomach. So NOW it won't break anything down unless it's mush. Dunno how they did it, but considering you're still here. Hey. Not complaining." Realizing what that means, she jabs a wet finger at him 

"You lying little...! I thought you were going to kill me!!" 

Jack gets this distant, dreamy look as he remembers her wriggling in his belly. Looking at her with a coy smile, he licks his lips, which sends her into a fuming fluster. 

"I gotta take a pill every seven days, kiddo. So don't think you're safe. Just need you to prove to me why I should keep you around for another week." 

What he didn't expect, though, was for her to sniffle, tiny tears running down her cheeks. For just a moment, he felt a pang of guilt. She was so tiny and helpless, and trusted him completely before... His face twists in horror as he realizes he's betrayed her trust. How calmly and confidently she walked into his office just moments ago, and now there she was. Broken, crying, and so helpless. Because of him. Last time he felt like this was when Angel... He didn't want to think about it, but the answer was clear to him. Keep her safe. 

"H-Hey I was just jokin' pumpkin! I don't actually have to take a pill... It's irreversible. I'm stuck like this. I promise." His tone and gaze soften, gently putting his hand behind her. "I'm not going to hurt you." 

She looks up at him, wiping her tears away. They exchange soft smiles before she's picked up 

"Man you are seriously gross right now. Lemme help you, ok? Then we'll get you a nice, cute dress. How about it?" 

Letting him peel the clothes off her (which she couldn't take off herself to be honest) she answers meekly 

"I'm actually hungry. You called me before I could take my lunch. So..." 

"Not a problem. I have just the thing in mind. But first... I need to return the favor~" 

Before she could question, he offers her his pinky, which she grabbed without thinking. Jack lifts her into the air and in front of his mouth. 

"S-Sir please I'd really rather clean myse--oh~!" 

Her legs are spread apart by his tongue, which he lowers her onto. Hot, wet tastebuds tickle her privates, making her clutch his pinky even tighter. Pleased with this response, Jack begins to lick her slowly, caressing every curve with his tip. She had forgot how aroused being inside him had made her, and it was certainly coming back now. Letting go of his pinky, she hugs his lip and teeth while grinding against the soft, squishy muscle of his mouth. Desperate for release after so much stress, she shakes her hips rapidly, enjoying the ride greatly. Sensing her need, he opens his mouth more until she's lying down on his tongue fully, carefully pressing her harder into his tongue with a finger. She moans and pants loudly down his throat, the view of the dark tunnel turning her on even more, and with a final set of grinds, she lets out a loud, long cry of pleasure as she climaxes from the giant tongue. Hugging it, she lies there panting for a bit before being pushed down his throat again, and into the empty cavity of his stomach. 

This time was different. She wasn't scared, more relaxed than anything by the sounds of his body, and the rocking motion his stomach muscles made. It was also much more comfortable without clothes on, allowing her body to become naturally coated in the mucus. It was like the perfect blanket, letting her lie down and relax. And she was tired, so it didn't take long for Jack to hear gentle snores coming from inside. 

It honestly made him happy to hear that. That someone trusted him that much, to fall asleep inside the most deadly organ in the human body. Well, to outside sources anyways. Humming contently, he makes an order for a large pizza and soda. Jack couldn't wait for her to wake up.


	4. Stuffed Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides to be rude and gross, much to our protagonist's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this chapter because I felt it was a _little_ too gross, but then I remembered I'm writing vore and this is pretty normal in the group. SO be warned, it's pretty gross and contains Jack stuffing his stupid fucking face and just being gross and shit. Enjoy!

It was so comfortable inside him that she didn't wake up until something plopped on her head. Groggily looking up, she gets a face full of mush. Wiping it off and trying to wake up, she realizes what he's doing.

"Jack!! Are you seriously eating right now?!" 

Jack was, in fact, chewing on a slice of pizza. 

"What? I got hungry, and as I recall," he swallows so he can talk clearer "you're hungry too. Right, kitten~?" 

"I am NOT a baby bird. No way in hell am I eating your mush." She manages to not get the next mouthful on her head this time. Thinking, leaning back in his chair, he gets an idea. Taking a small bite of the pizza, he swallows it without chewing, landing in his stomach with only saliva. 

"... Lovely...." she sighs and picks it up "So I'm guessing, since you're eating, I won't be fed unless I eat... This." 

"Aw, see? I knew you weren't just a pretty face that wound up in programming." Jack smiles and pours himself a glass of soda. Oh this was going to be fun. 

Grateful he couldn't see her blush, she begins to munch on it. It wasn't as gross as she thought it would be, but considering she was covered head to toe in his stomach mucus, this wasn't that gross. Speaking of which, it looked like anything not covered in said fluid was being digested. Even though Jack promised her safety, panicked swelled up inside. 

"H-Hey! I'm not going to get burned in here because you're eating, right...?" 

Jack frowns downwards, finger tapping his desk irritably. 

"Didn't I promise that you'd be safe? You're safe. Got it?" 

She gulps, suddenly remembering how small she was, and just exactly the kind of power Jack had over her. "Y-Yes, Sir." 

"Good," he purrs, lifting the cup to his mouth, "I'm glad we're on the same page. Bottoms up~" 

Confused for a moment at the last part, soda comes pouring in like a pump. Sitting down wasn't an option at this point with the drink up to her waist. It was bubbling all around her with carbonation, more than a few bubbles popping against her sensitive areas. The taunt walls were slowly being stretched by the building gas until it left as Jack let out a rather nasty belch. 

Everything was now a gross stew of soda and pizza mush, but he just kept on eating. And eating. And eating until she was crammed in tight with his food, pressed against his belly. Finally content, Jack realizes where she is, happy to find it's against his abdominal muscles. Pushing against her with his hand, he frowns a bit. 

"Man, I was kinda hoping you'd leave an outline or something sexy like that..." with one last sip of drink, he walks over and lies on his couch. 

The sudden shift in position allowed her to be on top of the pizza mush, finally having some stretching space. Her adjustments make Jack moan, earning a hard poke in her back. 

"Yo, none of that. I don't like jerking off after I just ate." 

"Well this is uncomfortable, you fatass. So deal with it while I make room." With that, she begins to push against the food, forcing it to enter his intestine. He pants heavily, fumbling with his hands to make her stop, belly gurgling loudly in protest. Finally, she wasn't crampacked with food and could lie down again with a content sigh. 

Jack, on the other hand, didn't like the fact she somehow gained the upper hand in this situation. In retaliation, he flips over and lies on his stomach. 

"If you want to fight dirty, then let's fight dirty." 

Her entire body was completely pressed against his walls, hot and slick all over. With every breath, the folds rubbed against her body, which she found herself straddling rather tightly. From the bubbles earlier and now this intense, full body experience, she found herself grinding and rubbing against the wall before reaching down and using her hands. 

Feeling her squirming makes Jack pant heavier, putting a hand to better feel her moments. His heart was pounding, which just fueled her pleasure even moreso. 

"Y-Yeah that's what I thought... Don't like being squashed, huh?" Her jerking motions speeding up caused some alarm, making him flip back over. That just allows him to hear her moans now, loud and clear. It put him over the edge and Jack pulls his hard-on out, using his other hand to push against her as hard as he could stand. The feeling of being entrapped and of entrapping someone had them both hot and heavy, rubbing and stroking together while moaning the other's name until they both came hard for the second time that day. 

Carefully spitting her back up, Jack dries and wraps her with a towel, placing the once again exhausted woman on his belly. He finds himself stroking her figure like a small pet, reminding him of his kitten from a long time ago. Nudging her, she murmurs a sleepy hmm. 

"Hey." He says softly, so as not to hurt her ears, although they told him that wouldn't happen "On a scale of 1-Me, how much did you like that?" 

She lifts her head up and blinks at him in surprise. He was asking her... how much she enjoyed it? She didn't take him to be the caring type, but was grateful for the chance. 

"I give it a 3. I... liked the bubbles and being stuffed in there but... It was pretty gross. To--To be honest...." 

He frowns again, continuing to pet her. She gulps, worried that she answered wrong. Leaning his head back, he looks up at the ceiling before shrugging 

"Fair enough. I won't eat with you in there again if you don't like it. But the bubbly part..." he looks at her with a smirk "That I can do better on. But after a nap and we get you some new clothes." 

He rests his head again, closing his eyes. Oh. He wasn't mad. He actually... Wanted to improve the experience for them both. Placing her hands over her burning cheeks, she listens to his heart and breathing turn deep. His hand was so warm on top of her, it was like the perfect blanket. Eyes heavy, she soon drifts to sleep again, this time, feeling better about her future.


End file.
